Modern medical practices have enabled the disabled to walk again, through the replacement of hip joints and knee joints. Obviously, for these joints to work effectively, the adjacent bones must end up in precisely the same relationship as they were in prior to the surgical replacement of the joints. Similarly, when bones are broken through accident, it is necessary to return the bone portions to their initial relative positions.
Stated otherwise, a fundamental goal of any surgical/orthopaedic procedure is full recovery. This translates to the return of maximum function to the operated area. Such optimum return requires that the post-operative physical and geometrical relationships of bones and joints in the operated area remain identical to those existing prior to the surgical treatment.
Unfortunately, the orthopaedic surgeon of today is equipped with only a few devices to aid him in performing an accurate bone alignment, and ultimate accuracy may rely on the skill and practice of the orthopaedic surgeon. Various fixators and braces are available, but are limited in application and accuracy. What is needed is something that will provide an enhanced scope of application, greater accuracy, and increased physician convenience.
Although reference has been made above to leg and hip bones and joints, it is equally applicable to arm bones, and generally speaking, the application is far broader.